matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Marksman Rifle
* * |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 16.5.0|efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 90|capacity = 30 (max 150) (60 default)|mobility = *115 *9 (weight) *70 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = Long|theme = Military-themed|cost = 420 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The Marksman Rifle is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 16.5.0 update. Appearance It is a desert-tan marksman rifle with the rigid stock (with armrest), 30-round magazine, 10X scope, long rail interface system (RIS) and the thick barrel/suppressor. Strategy It deals devastating damage, good fire rate, high capacity for the sniper weapon and the fair mobility. Tips *This Sniper has one of the fastest firing rates in the Sniper category. *It IS an endgame weapon. Obtain this, and you'll never need another Sniper. *Aiming for headshots will result to devastating damage. *It has a large capacity size for a sniper rifle, so do not mind firing much. **However, you have to aim for the enemies so as not waste much ammo for nothing in the process. *It also has a 30-round capacity, which means you don't have to reload as much. Use this to your advantage. *This weapon has a good reloading time, meaning you can quickly reload on the go. **It can reload even faster if equipping Cowboy Hat and max level Sniper Cape. *You can use this at most ranges, albeit this is a Sniper, so try to avoid close ranged engagements (unless you are an experienced user). *Use this weapon at long distances to maximize the scope's usefulness. *Be sure to aim for the head to maximize damage and conserve ammunition. *Its 10X scope makes it a devastating weapon from a long distance. *The damage of this weapon is quite devastating despite having a semiautomatic fire rate. **This is made even possible since it is a ONE-SHOT HEADSHOT KILL weapon. This is true even in Campaign and Arena. *This gun is useful in taking down air targets with its high damage and fire rate and low recoil, the same goes with ground targets while you are in the air. *Use it as a long range defense weapon since it does not have "Piercing Shot" or "Wall break". Counters *Using a good Melee or a Flamethrower weapon can prove effective against the user. However, experienced users can still kill you regardless of the range. *Get close with a weapon with lots of damage. However, if you approach head-on, experienced players can kill you without using the scope. Ambush the user or attack from behind for the best results. *Area damage weapons are good counters due to their knockbacks where it will mess the users' aim. Use them in a range where the users can't mostly dodge the projectiles. *Experienced users can easily no-scope with this weapon, so strafing is recommended. *Hide behind an object, or outflank the user. *Hiding is fine since the bullets do not actually wall-break. Be aware of the positions of its users at all times. Theme *Military-themed Recommended Maps * * * Trivia *It is essentially the mix of Heckler & Koch G28E-110 Marksman Rifle and the HK 417. *It is one of the semiautomatic Snipers in the game. *Despite having the silencer, it still DOES generate a firing noise (same goes for the Future Police Rifle, though with "Silent" attribute), just as the real life weapons with a suppressor does. *It is one of the Sniper weapons that are left unaffected by the recoil-added update (real 15.8.0). *Its firing sound was changed in the 19.0.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single Shots Category:Bipod Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary